7 days
by Rossue
Summary: •Serie de drabbles• Kuroo es el rey de las citas semanales en la ciudad que estudia y Tsukki ha recibido una beca en ésta. Pero los rumores llegan rápido y de la nada Kei se vuelve la cita semanal de Kuroo, ¿qué deparará la distancia y todo esto a ambos? ¿Podrá Tsukishima olvidar el estúpido rumor y aceptar la beca? •Especial por el cumpleaños de Tsukki• •KuroTsukki•
1. Día 1 – Mañana

**Disclaimer applied**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days**.

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 1. Día 1 – Mañana

¿Qué espera una chica de un chico?

Que la mires a los ojos y nunca bajes tu mirada a sus pechos, que al ella girarse no miren su trasero, sus tornadas piernas y su coqueto caminar. Nada de eso, solamente mírala a los ojos y nunca bajes tu mirada. Quién sabe, terminas ganándote su corazón, quizás y si tienes suerte. Pero es inevitable, el hombre es hombre. Nuestras miradas buscan algo más que solamente sentimientos. Llámenme bastardo. Pero ésa es la verdad.

—Kuroo. —Ésa voz era la de Akaashi, seguramente se había quedado a pasar la noche con Bokuto. No era extraño, Bokuto y yo habíamos alquilado un departamento muy cercano a la universidad. No era extraño, habíamos entrado a la misma universidad con una beca deportiva.

—Akaashi —dije, él abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía un aspecto cansado—, ¿sucede algo malo?

—Disculpa mi molestia.

—No eres una molestia, cuando estás aquí ese animal se comporta y no me jode toda la puta noche. —Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios—. Bueno, dime, ¿sucede algo?

Al parecer ambos nos habíamos distraído hablando del patético en común.

—Oh —dijo sin expresión alguna—, tu teléfono celular estaba sonando en la sala de estar y lo traje antes de que Bokuto lo tomara, ya sabes.

Extendió su mano dándome mi teléfono celular. Se fue tan inmediato lo tomé. Miré el reloj en él dándome cuenta de que eran las ocho de la mañana y mis clases comenzaban en una hora, aún así no me importó. Comencé a ver las cosas en él, y lo que más me sorprendió fue las dos llamadas telefónicas que tenía perdidas.

Kei Tsukishima.

Lo admitiré, me sorprendí mucho. Rara vez hablábamos, quizás nunca y si eso sucedía era porque yo lo hacía. Nunca por su parte, así que estaba en mi derecho de sorprenderme. Regresé la llamada y al primer tono su voz llegó.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Tsukki, ¿no deberías estar en clases? —Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y me lancé a mi cama ignorando el desorden de cuadernos y libros que habían sobre ella—. ¿Tanto me amas que me hablas a mí a primera hora de clases?

—Si estás en clases deberías de colgarme —sugirió con voz fría, pero podía notar que estaba congestionado de su nariz. Su voz sonaba baja y ronca.

—Tan frío, Tsukki, así ninguna chica te querrá jamás.

—Habló el rey de las novias semanales.

Me sorprendió, eso era algo que solamente me decían en mi universidad. Algo que Bokuto inicio. Maldito hijo de perra.

—Seamos serios, Kei —hablé, mi humor había cambiado drásticamente tras aquellas palabras—, ¿ha sucedido algo?

—Me han ofrecido una beca deportiva en la universidad que estudias. Estoy planeando ir, así que deseaba saber algunas cosas.

—Y llamaste a Bokuto y él te dio toda esa información de mí en vez de la universidad.

—Algo así —admitió—, ¿no estás en clases?

—No, mis clases comienzan en una hora, ¿y tú? —Escuché cómo comenzó a estornudar—. Vaya, el cuervo está enfermo y en cama, ¿quieres que te vaya a cuidar mientras te hablo de la universidad y de mi plan de citas? Tsukki, puedo tomar el tren bala ahora mismo e ir a cuidarte.

—No, no quiero ser un motivo de molestia a su rutina, rey de las citas semanales. —Podía sentir y ver su sonrisa frente a mí, una sonrisa trémula y malvada—. ¿Acaso no debes llevar a desayunar a tu chica de la semana?

—¿Quieres ser mi reina de la semana?

Supe que mi pregunta lo había dejado callado, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que estornudó de nuevo.

—No me jodas.

—No te jodo. Digo la verdad, pero ése no es el tema. Mi puta vida no es de interés. —Esa semana Tsukki sería mi cita, a distancia, pero una vez lo proponía me valía una mierda un no—. Yo no acepto un no por respuesta.

Lo escuché maldecir y querer refutar algo. Pero colgué la llamada.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Sé que debería estar terminando Cola negra, no se preocupen porque lo haré. Voy a terminarlo cuando mi PC vuelva a la vida. En cuanto a esto, quise hacer algo corto y especial desde mi tablet, he estado escribiendo mucho, a pesar de que los capítulos son cortos se van complementado el uno al otro.**

 **La historia nació de un sueño y bueno. Espero les guste, esto será corto y seguro actualizaré tan pronto se pueda. Lo estoy terminando y así voy a poder publicar poco a poco. Estos Drabbles son algo que hago con mi alma.**

 **De nuevo repito, terminaré Cola negra.**

 **Y pues esto será un especial en honor al cumpleaños de Tsukki.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	2. Día 1 – Tarde

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days.**

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 2. Día 1 – Tarde

¿Cuántas citas debes tener para saber que un amor es real y puro?

Esa pregunta me la hacía cada día desde que aquella rutina había comenzado. Pero nunca había sido contestada. Mientras me perdía en el silencio de mi última clase, pude mirar a unas chicas viéndome desde el otro lado del campus. No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Al llegar había recibido muchas propuestas de chicas. Pero mi respuesta era no, intuí que estaba saliendo con Tsukki por cuenta propia, y que a pesar de que vivíamos a kilómetros de distancia, podíamos mantener una comunicación cuerda y seria. No me iría por las ramas, no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Di gracias a Dios porque aquella semana los entrenamientos habían sido cancelados y podía ir a mi departamento a estudiar –dormir– e incluso hablar con Kei un momento en la tarde. Aunque pensándolo bien estaba hablando con alguien que era un niño, pero no estaba para sus bromas. Sí, él era frío y seco. Sin ninguna gracia más que su nato talento para el deporte, pero ponerme a mediar su pros y contras, era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Di un largo suspiro y apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano.

¿Por qué de repente sentía tanta emoción por llegar a casa y llamar a Tsukishima?

No lo sé

Realmente no me molestaba salir con chico, digo, no hay nada de malo en que hombres salgan. Pero lo qué pensaba Tsukishima era otra cosa, podía tomarlo como que en realidad no estaba saliendo con él, estábamos a distancia y pues el hermoso niño no tenía tiempo como para salir alguien cercano a él, entonces, ¿por qué tomar mis llamadas le tomaría tiempo? ¿Qué eran cinco minutos?

Exacto, nada.

Tan pronto estuve en mi departamento, ignoré a Bokuto en su totalidad y me perdí en la soledad de mi habitación. No estaba de ánimos de bromear, para nada. Busqué su número telefónico y al primer tono contestó.

—Supongo que hablará de la universidad —dijo con voz seca y ronca.

Tan frío.

—No puedo hablarle cómodo a mi cita de la semana —intuí. Sabía que estaría sorprendido y me respondería de manera sarcástica.

—No soy tu cita, no soy homosexual —respondió.

¿Por qué salir con un chico te haría homosexual?

No tiene gracia. Para mí solamente era salir con alguien y si lo llegaba amar, entonces amaba a alguien y no me importaba si era de mi mismo sexo. Era solamente amar, y amor es amor.

¿Cuál era la puta diferencia?

—Nadie dijo que yo también lo era —rebatí—, Tsukki, ¿por qué el hecho de dos personas de su mismo sexo teniendo citas por llamadas telefónicas les haría homosexuales? ¿Por qué amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo está mal?

—Kuroo, estás siendo muy masoquista. Yo no soy tu cita.

—Lo lamento, pero yo no acepto un no por respuesta —dije antes de quedarme en silencio al igual que él. Comenzó a toser y fue cuando supe que debía dejarlo descansar. Se escuchaba realmente mal.

—Ya no puedo hablar, mi garganta está seca y los dos idiotas quieren venir a mi casa a dejarme mis deberes junto con Yamaguchi. —Regresó a lo mismo y podía escuchar el cansancio de su pecho acompañado de largas respiraciones profundas e inconsistentes.

—Está bien, yo también quiero hablar más pero tengo deberes y sueño —me despedí.

—No dije que quería hablar contigo —golpeó mi ego con esas míseras palabras.

—Sonabas así.

Sonreí.

—No quiero interrumpir tu ritual, Kuroo —dijo esto y colgó. Su modestia falsa acompañado de su sutil e inútil sarcasmo ante mí.

Nadie dijo que fuéramos homosexuales, solamente éramos dos chicos teniendo llamadas telefónicas como citas.

* * *

 **Y qué milagro.**

 **Hola, por alguna razón mi alma me dijo que actualizara. Creo que lo haré día de por medio de ahora en adelante.**

 **¿Qué dicen?**

 **¡Gracias por sus review!**

 **LaLa, eres genial.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	3. Día 1 – Noche

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days**.

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 3. Día 1 – Noche

¿Por qué te volvías indeseable al salir con alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Cuando Bokuto comenzó a salir con Akaashi unos meses después de que entráramos a la universidad, las personas eran desvergonzadas y hablaban mal de él. Decían cosas horribles, pero el hecho de que Bokuto saliera con alguien de su mismo sexo no lo cambió. Las críticas y el amor de Akaashi lo volvieron más fuerte y respetable. Aunque con el tiempo comenzó a caer de manera lenta, estuvo rebelde consigo mismo, tuve que traer a todo el equipo de vóleibol a casa para que le animaran. Funcionó y hasta el día de hoy solamente se hace más fuerte.

—Kuroo —me llamó durante la cena, Akaashi había regresado a casa dejando la cena lista. Dios le bendijera por eso—, ¿no saldrás hoy?

—No —fue todo lo que contesté llevando pescado a mi boca.

—¿No hay chica esta semana?

—No —volví a responder. Estaba siendo seco con Bokuto, pero no importaba, él no indagaría tanto.

—Bueno, yo tengo mi última clase dentro de una hora, supongo que me voy. —Bokuto no estaba tan animado, solamente era una ráfaga de silencio.

—Es primera vez que notó que estudias, pero ni estudiando logras ser el mejor jugador de la prefactura, ¿o acaso ya te diste cuenta de que debes rendirte en algo que nunca funcionará? —bromeé un poco para que la preocupación que sentía se fuera. Y así lo hizo. Sus ojos brillantes picaron—. Debes irte ya.

Una hora después estaba en la soledad de mi sala de estar admirando la Torre de Tokio a través de la gran ventana y cortinas blancas. Eran las nueve, siempre llamaba mis citas a esa hora, por ende tomé mi teléfono celular y le marqué. Pero esta vez no respondió. Deduje que estaba dormido y me fui por el lado fácil y cansado, un correo de voz

—Veo que el pequeño cuervo duerme temprano o está realmente enfermo, quizás debo tomar el tren bala mañana a primera hora para cuidarte, Tsukki —comencé con mis típicas bromas de niño—, quizás aparezca mañana en la puerta de tu casa, ¿o acaso eso nos haría homosexuales? —Hice una mueca de molestia en mis labios—. Bueno, por lo que veo duermes y no hay nada mejor como un niño pequeño durmiendo. Pero de verdad espero que ese resfriado sea solamente eso, un resfriado. Esto puede afectar tu rendimiento, y no es como que me afecte personalmente. Pero sería genial tener a alguien, aparte del vago y molesto Bokuto, que pueda estar en mi equipo.

»Pero por lo que tengo entendido —di un largo suspiro sin necesidad alguna— Tobio Kageyama también fue invitado a mi universidad, pero ya sabes que en este mundo las noticias corren rápido, ya sé que él irá a la misma universidad que el pequeño cuervo. Desde que estaban en primer año han evolucionado mucho. Su entrenador es ahora el mejor de su nivel. Es increíble, mi entrenador le ofreció su puesto a él. Bueno, Tsukki, creo que te pondré mareado con tanta charla. Espero mañana puedes estar bien, pero lo de ir, pensándolo bien no es mala idea.

Nada era mala idea. Realmente pensaba hacerlo pero estaba siendo retenido por mis deberes y la realidad.

Quizás eso de salir con alguien de esa manera peculiar no era mala idea.

Quizás me terminaría enamorando al fin y no me importaba que fuera alguien de mi mismo sexo.

Si lo pensaba bien, no había nada malo. Para mí la sociedad no es más que la escoria del mundo.

* * *

¡ **Hola!**

 **¿Adivinen quién decidió actualizar de nuevo?**

 **¡Yo!**

 **Por alguna razón siento que debo hacerlo seguido**

 **Gracias por sus review.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	4. Día 2 – Mañana

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days**.

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 4. Día 2 – Mañana

¿Por qué existía la delgada diferencia entre el bien y el mal?

Quién sabe.

Es molesto sentarte a pensar sobre sentir algo que el mundo señala como antinatural. Es realmente tonto. No hay tal cosa. El mundo difiere entre sus propias creencias y términos. Está bien amar al prójimo como a ti mismo, pero no está bien amar al prójimo más que a ti mismo si éste es de tu mismo sexo. Qué barata esta lógica, ¿no? Es estúpida. Incluso dicen que el dicho de ojo por ojos es malo y lo aplican, ¿acaso solamente quieren ser un pan de Dios cuando les conviene?

Quién sabe.

Desperté con mi teléfono celular sonando.

—Más vale tener un buen motivo para llamar a estas horas santas. —Estaba amaneciendo. Aunque normalmente despertaba durante el amanecer para salir a correr con el equipo, aquella semana decidí ser flojo y no hacer nada por cuenta propia como Bokuto.

—Dime que lo de venir hasta acá es una jodida broma tuya —era la voz de Kei, aunque estaba más ronco que el día anterior, podía notar que se esforzaba por sonar colérico pero al mismo tiempo estable.

—¿Hablas por el mensaje de ayer? —pregunté, mi voz era tierna, alejé las almohadas de mi cuello y rasqué mi cabeza bostezando. Estaba totalmente hecho un tonto y cansado, miré a mi alrededor, cuadernos y libros. Me levanté quedándome sentado y con las sábanas a mi alrededor.

—¡Dime la verdad ahora! —gritó, me estremecí un poco, lo únicos gritos que puedo soportar son los de mi madre y Bokuto.

—Para tu desgracia, estoy en mi casa tratando de pensar por qué mi cita me habla en vez de yo a ella, Tsukki, no permito esas cosas. —De nuevo un suspiro—. ¿Necesitabas tanto de mí que querías verificar si de verdad iba? Pero lo lamento, hoy tengo exámenes y no me puedo dar ese lujo. Será después.

Comenzó a toser fuerte una y otra vez, estuvo así mucho tiempo y me dediqué a escuchar. No me molestaba, debo admitir que aunque fuera eso, podía mantenerlo hablando más después.

—Eso fue terrible —su voz no era muy clara, sonaba como la estática—. No debiste hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Intuí que hablaba de su horrenda tos.

—Tu mensaje de voz —explicó—. Fue horrendo, tenías voz de estar masturbándote cuando lo grabaste. Seguramente lo hacías pensando en la chica que querías para esa semana.

Reí tan alto como pude. Bokuto se molestaría, pero qué importaba.

—¿Y si lo hacía pensando en ti? —Mordí mi labio un poco esperando su respuesta. Vamos, ¿qué tenía de malo picarlo un poco?

—Eres realmente —lo escuché dar un suspiro largo— una persona muy sincera, señor Tetsurō.

Me lo imaginé sonriendo de la manera más endemoniada posible. Solamente en pensar en él sonriendo, por alguna razón eso hizo más fácil aquel amanecer. Tragué duro y pensé en lo que hacía. Debía estar perdiendo mi propio juicio en el segundo día.

—Y me gusta hacer que griten mi nombre.

—¿En los entrenamientos? —preguntó con carente inocencia.

—No —sonreí. Llevé mi mano a mi mesa de noche buscando mis cigarrillos, rara vez fumaba. Como jugador profesional te lo prohíben, pero de vez en cuando no había nada como placeres prohibidos. Lo llevé a mi boca, lo encendí y comencé.

—Entonces, ¿dónde? —preguntó, le escuché chasquear la lengua—. ¿Estás fumando?

Expulsé el humo por mi nariz.

—¿Te masturbarás pensando en mí fumando sin camisa y totalmente despeinado?

Reí llevando el cigarrillo de nuevo a mi boca.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Ven conmigo —dije con un poco de seriedad—. Pero respecto a lo otro, hago que la gente grité mi nombre bajo mi cuerpo en mi cama.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó y colgó.

Reí dándole una última calada a mi cigarrillo. Era totalmente cruel y frío.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy yo de nuevo actualizando por cuartas vez y milagro de Dios. Bueno, espero les gustes el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	5. Día 2 – Tarde

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days.**

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 5. Día 2 – Tarde

¿Por qué hay que tener tacto con los demás?

Desde niño me habían inculcado, que no importa cómo lo veas, todos son frágiles. Pero al comenzar a practicar deportes me di cuenta que nuestro cuerpo es un caparazón de nuestras almas. Cuando vas creciendo en el vóleibol, recibes fuertes regaños, quizás sacaste mal o no sabes hacer una levantada aunque no seas el armador e inclusos un mal bloqueo, todos esos gritos y llamados de atención, duelen pero tu cuerpo resiste quedándose allí junto con tu adolorida alma.

Esa tarde mientras fumaba mi tercer cigarrillo, pensaba en los muchos llamados de atención que había recibido y en cómo éstos me habían formado a lo que soy. Pero mientras daba la última calada, pensé en lo dormido que estaba Kei ante la realidad del mundo. Cuando había entrado al equipo de la universidad, todo fue muy difícil. Habían alabado mi talento pero habían marcado y sacado en cara mis enormes fallas. Bloquear a Bokuto nunca ha sido fácil, aún cuando lo hago o no, mantengo una sonrisa zurrona los labios.

Busqué en mi directorio telefónico y le marqué. Al segundo contestó.

—¿Seguirás insistiendo? —preguntó de la nada.

Reí, aunque fuera duro y frío, era un niño.

—No me aburro. Eres mi cita de la semana —contesté.

—Pues si ya te masturbaste pensando en mi voz ronca en tus oídos, ¿por qué no acosarme? —Era cierto, su voz era muy gruesa y ronca.

—¿Me estás incitando? ¿Sabes lo fácil que es tomar un tren e ir a tu casa y tocarte? —Miré a la chica frente a mí, seguro pensaba que estaba siendo muy heterosexual.

—¡Deja de joderme! ¡No soy homosexual!

—¿Por qué ponerle etiquetas al amor, Tsukki? —La chica puso más interés y sonrió de manera coqueta. El golpe final—. Que ambos seamos hombres no afecta nada, ¿o sí?

Y la chica se fue.

¡Gracias a Dios!

Miré el cielo comenzar a nublarse, debía volver a casa. Pero en cambio saqué otro cigarrillo, comencé a fumar, sabía que Tsukki me escuchaba, pero no importaba. Todo me estaba estresando, de alguna manera el segundo día de mis citas solía ser el más peculiar. Helado y unos dulces.

—¿De nuevo fumando? —Pude sentir sus ojos ponerse en blanco. Mi espalda dolía un poco.

—Fumo desde los quince años —revelé—, mis padres estaban en medio de su divorcio. El vóleibol ayudaba, pero no tanto. Un amigo del equipo me recomendó fumar de vez en cuando, aunque lo primero que fumé fue marihuana.

—¿Un escape del dolor? —Su voz no era tensa o grosera, era suave y comprensiva. Admiré al club de animadoras frente a mí. Había salido con dos de ella.

—Algo así y actualmente sólo fumo cuando estoy estresado. —Saqué el cigarrillo de mi boca y expulsé el humo por mi fosa nasal.

—¿En tu equipo lo saben?

—No.

—Yo comencé hacerlo —reveló de la nada—, ya sabes, fumar. Hace unos meses, Kageyama estaba muy estresado y dijo que alguien se lo sugirió. Es muy complicado hacerlo, debo esconderme. Lo hago en ocasiones de máximo estrés.

—¿Kageyama te enseñó?

—No, yo quise aprender solo.

—¿No eres dependiente?

—Pienso que aprendemos lo que queremos nosotros solos. Nadie me puso una pistola en la sien para hacerlo. —Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo—. Pero ya ni suelo hacerlo, no soy un adicto pero lo quiero dejar.

—Déjalo. No le miro la gracia a que fumes.

—¿Lo dejarías también? —Su pregunta sonó inocente.

—Con una condición —añadí con picardía.

—¿Cuál? —El cigarrillo terminó y lo aplaste en la mesa y luego guardé la colilla en la caja.

Sonreí antes de dar mi golpe final. —Admite que eres mi cita.

—Vete a la mierda, Tetsurō.

* * *

 **Hola, perdón por el retraso. La empresa de energía eléctrica es un amor.**

 **Mañana no hay actualización hasta el lunes. Los domingos son sagrados.**

 **Pueden agregarme a mi facebook personal "Rossue Catnip ".**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	6. Día 2 – Noche

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Basado e inspirado en el manga 7 days.**

* * *

 **7 days**

Capítulo 6. Día 2 – Noche

Aquella noche me dormí sin más. Por alguna razón no recordé llamar a Kei, pero recuerdo estar lo suficientemente cansado como para mandar a la mierda a Bokuto, entrar a mi habitación y lanzar mi mochila en el suelo. De la nada me sentía tan vacío y solo. Era como estar cayendo.

Siempre había sido capaz de aceptar mi realidad. Aquella noche, mi cadena de oro que tenía como colgante el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, picaba más que nunca. Lo llevaba como promesa de que algún día sería feliz con una mujer. Quizás eso era lo que me dañaba. Porque me sentía tan solo que buscaba refugio en Kei sin saber. Era el segundo día y me estaba aferrando a alguien posiblemente más sensible que yo.

Porque aunque todo era diversión para mí, valga la redundancia, aquella semana se estaba tornando un dolor de cabeza para mí. El segundo día siempre era helado y dulces. Nada más. Con Tsukki era llamadas y promesas de dejar cosas atrás por él. Repito, era el segundo día y me estaba aferrando a un niño, la cadena de oro de mi madre picaba demasiado que la quité sintiéndome culpable.

¿Por qué solamente no podemos ser felices sin más?

Cuando desperté estaba totalmente perdido. Pero pude notar que eran las once de la noche. Mi ventana estaba abierta y el frío viento entraba, en mi mesa de noche estaba mi cena. Deduje que Bokuto estaba preocupado, hacer cena no era algo propio de él, los martes eran mis días de los deberes del hogar, pero estaba tan frustrado. Mandarlo a la mierda era algo que debía hacer seguido.

Al lado de mi cena una nota:

"He ido a quedarme a casa de Akaashi, veo que necesitas un poco de paz."

Tomé mi teléfono celular y para mi sorpresa tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kei, mi corazón se estremeció.

Le llamé.

—Espero tengas una buena razón para llamarme a estas horas —su voz era un hilo, y no por llanto alguno, sino por la sequedad que se escuchaba en ella.

—Me gusta llamar a mis citas cerca de medianoche —mentí, odiaba hacerlo.

—¿Para que se toquen?

—Toca tu pene pensando en mí y dime que me quieres sobre ti —molesté. Y por primera vez en aquella noche no me sentí tan mierda.

—Eres un maldito idiota de mierda —masculló.

Sonreí. Miré la clara luz de la luna.

De nuevo el vacío inexplicable.

—Mi madre solía decirle así a mi padre —dije sin más. No entendí por qué solté aquello y hasta el día de hoy no lo entiendo.

Quizás quería que llenaran el vacío.

Quizás quería, inconscientemente, que Kei llenara ese vacío.

—¿Discutían seguido frente a ti? —Su tono de voz era quedo. Había cambiado, pero aún sonaba resfriado.

—Lo evitaban —murmuré, era primera vez que hablaba sobre ello—, papá siempre llegaba temprano del trabajo y jugábamos, pero una noche llegó tarde y mi madre le dijo así. Esa noche fue la primera noche que escapé a casa de Kenma.

—Qué locura —dijo—, y ahora debes sentir un enorme vacío por culpa de ellos.

—No realmente. Estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad.

—Eres un hijo de puta la mayor parte del tiempo —soltó.

—Lo sé —acepté con diversión—. Pero sé que seré la diferencia en mi familia distorsionada. Digo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sabía que me mandaría a la mierda.

—Vete a la mierda, Tetsurō. —Y colgó.

Reí, pero el vacío no se fue.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Perdón la tardanza. Hoy sí ya habrá capítulos de nuevo. Repito, soy una floja.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
